Sebastian's bad day
by PanicAtTheBNHA
Summary: Sebastian has a huge headache, and he has to deal with ciel being kidnapped By... (I'm sorry i didn't include the headache at the end)
1. 1: Kidnapped

Sebastian's bad day.

"Bocchan…It's time to get up." Said the tall, raven-haired butler, Sebastian.

"Ngh…five more minutes…" The blueish-ash colored hair boy, Ciel, pleaded.

Ciel sat on the side of his large bed, as Sebastian dressed him.

"What's my schedule today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Today, Lady Elizabeth will come visit."

The boy stayed silent.

Sebastian let out a sigh, saying- "Bocchan, she is your Fiancée. Yes, she likes cute things….In a while, you will get used to her."

"I know, Sebastian."

"Good."

As soon as Ciel was dressed, he and Sebastian heard a loud **CRASH!**

"What in God's sake was that?" asked the Young Earl.

"Possibly Mey-Rin, Not being efficient and careful enough."

The tall man started to get a headache. Normally demons don't get headaches, he thought.

After Ciel's breakfast, Sebastian got ready for the Marquess's daughter's arrival.

His headache got worse, and he keeps having to deal with Finnian, the gardner, Bard, the chef, and Mey-Rin, the Maid.

 ***SLAM!***

What the…

"CIIIIIEELL!" Squealed the fiancée.

"W-what? LIZZIE?!"

"YEP! That's me!"

"W-what a pleasant surprise, you're early…"

"YEP! SO I CAN SEE MY HANDSOME LITTLE CIEL!"

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth." Said the extremely tired Butler.

Demons don't need sleep.

"Hello Sebastian!"

"Shall I prepare tea, My Lady?"

"Yes, please!"

"And you, My Lord?"

"Fine…" said the boy.

The Noblewoman and Nobleman talked, and talked, having a conversation, until Sebastian walks in with their tea.

"This is a Fine, Earl Grey, My Lord."

He would pour some tea into the blue rimmed tea cup.

Then, he would por some in a pastel purple-and-pink teacup.

"Oh my, such lovely colors!"

"I got them made especially for you, and M'lord."

Later…

"Goodbye, and have a safe trip home, Lady Elizabeth."

"I will! Bye, Ciel, Darling!"

"Goodbye…Lizzy…"

Ciel sighed.

"Do you wish for me to bring Supper to your study?"

"Yes."

"Of course, My Lord."

Ciel walked in, and a cloth covered his mouth.

He then started struggling to get the cloth away from him, knocking over a lot of things.

The room was left untidy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian made his way to his Work Room, And saw the mess.

"Oh dear…"

Ciel woke up to see…

Angela Blanc.

"You…."

"Me? Oh, Ciel, its time…"

"T-time for what…"

"Time to **PURIFY YOU!"**

Angela knocked him out.

When the young earl woke up, he ripped off his eyepatch.

"Sebastian, I order you to rescue me, NOW."

Sebastian teleported to Ciel, right a few feet away from him. (I don't know if he can teleport, sorry…)

"I've come, My Lo-"

Angela had pointed a gun to the child's head.

"He is unworthy of being purified."

Sebastian kicked the Angel, causing her to fall back, and she accidentally shot Ciel on his side.

Ciel screamed a little.

Sebastian's eyes widened, knowing Ciel wasn't a 'Screamer.'

He passed out once again.

Sebastian took him home at Once.

He started wrapping the child in some bandages, and when he was done, Ciel woke up.

"Ow! It hurts…"

"I know, I know…Bear with it. It shall heal soon."

"Okay…."

END OF CHAPTER!

 **(As soon as I finish writing the next chapter and figure out how to add chapters, I will start writing soon.)**


	2. 2: Getting up

Sebastian's bad day part 2

"Okay…" Said the ash colored haired child .

Why would Angela do anything like that my Lord ?"

that was a big question that had to be answered.

"what happened while I was out?" said Ciel.

"you got shot, Master."

"I got what ?!"

"Shot."

"holy Irene…"

"Yes."

the young boy looks down to see bandages wrapped around his waist.

Why would Angela do anything like that?

The young Earl had duties to attend to, but the Butler did not allow him to leave.

"Young master, you mustn't stand up because I am afraid you would get even more hurt. "

"Don't tell me what to do, Sebastian. "

"Yes, my Lord. "

"Good."

Sebastian's headache had gone away, and he felt a little bit better.

Sebastian went to make the child some Earl grey tea.

He walked back, seeing he had already fallen asleep.

"Oh dear. The tea will go to waste."

The next morning…

"Bocchan, Time to get up."

"NoOoOoOo….."

"Yes, Bocchan.."

"Nooooooo!"

Sebastian let out a sigh.

"Get up, or no 'Gateau Chocolat.' "

"FiIiIiIiIne….."

Sebastian said that as he was Ciel's father.

For a surprise, Ciel woke up to the BUTLER'S command.

Sebastian never imagined he would do that. He would need more excuses for the young Earl to get up in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bocchan, I believe that your wound still hurts, is that so?"  
"BLOODY HECK SEBASTIAN! OF COURSE IT DOES. CAN'T DEMONS FEEL PAIN?!"

"Of course, Bocchan. Remember the 'S.S. Campania?' "

"Yes, I do."

"Bocchan, I wish for you to close your eyes, and open them after the count of ten."

". . . Okay."

"I appreciate it."

Sebastian counts down, as black feathers mysteriously flutter around the room. **10**

 **9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…..**

 **One.**

It seems like Sebastian has healed the injury.

"W-what did yo-"

"Heal your injury, Bocchan."

"T-thanks, Sebastian."

"Don't thank a mere butler."

"You're head butler, Sebastian. Of course I should."

Sebastian had met Ciel on the nice side of him.

Sebastian had a small grin on his face.

"What's so funny?!"

"Bocchan, I think I met the nice side of you."

"N-NANI?!"

"Yes."

Ciel sighed.

"Just bring me some tea, and my breakfast. I wish to eat it in here today."

" **Yes, My Lord."**


	3. 3: Getting ready

Sebastian's bad day: part 3

Ciel would drink his tea quietly while Sebastian dresses him carefully.

"Are you alright, My Lord?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine, Sebastian."

As soon as he finished, Ciel walked to the dining room.

"This morning, we will have poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and 'Pain de Campagne' on the side. Which would you prefer?"

The boy stayed silent to think for a moment.

"Scone."

"Alright **, My Little Lord**."

"D-don't call me little!"

"Alright, Bocchan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Breakfast…

"Bocchan, It's almost time for the Ball…." Said the Butler.

"W-WHAT!? WHY DID YOU NOT _TELL_ ME?!" Ciel questioned.

"You did not ask me."

The demon smirked.

"W-what's so funny!?"

"You stutter when you are mad/surprised."

"N-NO I D-DON'T!"

"Yes, You do."

 **DING!**

"Who is that, Sebastian?"

"It is the Tailor, Madame Nina."

"Oh."

Sebastian would get the door….But…

"LORD PHANTOMHIVE! WE **MUST** get you in a suit, NOW!"

"O-Okay, Madame Nina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh aren't you the cutest thing!"

Ciel was dressed in a dark-blue colored suit.

Sebastian dressed like his tutor, when he gender-bended.

"Seriously, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My lord. It is for an important matter, of course."

 **(Sorry this was sort of short, the next chapter will be about the gala and Ciel being kidnapped once more, by UNDERTAKER!)**


	4. 4: Lizzy

"Well, let us go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel and Sebastian arrive at the Viscount of Druitt's estate.

"AAAH! CIEL! YOU ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!" said a girl.

Turns out it was Lady Elizabeth.

"Hello, My Lady."

"Hello, Sebastian! how are you?"

"I'm Fine. How about you, My lady?"

"I'M GREAT! I get to see my Ciel!" said Elizabeth.

"Hello, Lizzie..."

"OOOH! YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE I COULD ET YOU UP!"

Lizzy started rubbing her face against Ciel's cheek.

"I am SUPER glad I'm your fiancee!"

"So am I..?"

Music starts playing and most of the people there start dancing.

"Ciel! Wanna dance?!"

"No, I don-"

"Let's GO!"

Lizzie drags Ciel quickly and they dance, Ciel, trying not to mess up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music finishes, and Ciel is exhausted.

"I am ashamed of you, Bocchan."

"Don't judge me."

"Yes, My Lord."

Elizabeth walks to Ciel asking him:

"Ciel, You like sweets, Correct? Well..."

Elizabeth shows him a slice of chocolate cake.

"E-Elizabeth, What is that?"

"Your favorite!"

"C-chocolate cake..?"

"YEP!"

"Thank you, Lizzy!"

Ciel gives a slight smile, (A REAL ONE) Lizzy being happy, Seeing him eat it.

Ciel's eyes widen.

"Who made this?"

"I did, Ciel! Just for you."

"It's amazing. Really."

"No problem!"

Later, when the Ball finishes.

"I'm exhausted, Sebastian..."

"Hi exhausted, I'm Sebastian."

Sebastian snickers.

"That's a little funny I have to admit. But seriously."

Ciel gets to the manor, Sebastian dresses him into his Nightwear, and he goes to bed.

"Goodnight Bocchan."

END OF CHAPTER.

(IM SORRY I DIDNT INCLUDE UNDERTAKER I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS OR SO!)


	5. The Undertaker!

Sebastian's bad day part 5

"Bocchan, It's time t- . . .?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Why do you enjoy being kidnapped?"

T^T

Sebastian goes to the servant's quarters to help Mey-Rin clean up the glass she broke.

Ciel's P.O.V

"Where the _Bloody_ heck am I?" Ciel said.

"Oh! You're awake, My Young Lord." A tall figure in black and gray hair said.

"W-who's there?" Ciel said, frightened.

"You don't recognize me?" Undertaker starts laughing.

"U-UNDERTAKER?!"

"Yes, Young lord."

"At least tell me where I am."

"Well…" Undertaker continued his sentence. "You're in my shop! Now I can _**Finally**_ place you in one of my custom-made coffins!"

"That won't happen." Ciel stated.

 ***CRASHH!***

"What the…." Undertaker said, confused.

The window had broken.

"Sebastian, I order you to get me out of here, _**Now.**_ "

"Of course, My lord."

"NOT SO FAST!" The Undertaker exclaimed.

He had pulled out his 'Death Scythe.'

Ciel rips off his eyepatch once again, and says: "Sebastian, I order you to finish him."

Sebastian nods and attacks with his casual weaponry, Silverware.

Undertaker took a small amount of damage, and he then attacks.

It was a hard blow on Bassy though, so they fled.

-At the manor-

"I am _Truly_ sorry, Bocchan. I am in _no_ fit to be a Phantomhive butler."

"It's fine. You did good today." Ciel said that like he _Meant_ it.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Sick (Half of chapter 6)

Sebastian's bad day half of chapter 6

-After dinner-

Sebastian once again encounters his headache, and it's a DEMON headache, so it is far worse than a human.

Sebastian gets Ciel ready for bed, and the clothes for the next day.

Unfortunately, Ciel gets sick and _Intends_ to hide it from Sebastian, knowing he has a headache.

-In the morning-

"Time to wake up, Bocchan."

Ciel refuses to, but then he coughs, causing Sebastian to sigh.

"Are you sick?"

"No, Sebastian, I'm fine. Even if I was, I can still attend to my tasks."

"Alright…"

They walk to the dining table, and Ciel sits down, coughing.

"Are you sure you're alright, My Lord?"

"I'm sure, Sebastian."

-After breakfast-

Ciel walks to his study, and halfway there, he collapses.

Ciel had passed out.

"Oh dear… On top of that, my headache…. what a pain." Sebastian muttered.

He dressed Ciel into his nightwear and placed the sheets on top of him.

Sebastian closed the door.

He went to go get a bowl of cold water and a towel.

He placed the cold towel onto the little lord.

-later that day-

Ciel woke up, with his collar wet with sweat.

He had a nightmare.

-End of chapter-


	7. Shinigami trouble (Other half of six)

Sebastian's bad day part 6 other half

"Are you alright, My Lord?" Sebastian said.

"Yes…"

"BASSY!" A red figure said.

Oh god.

Not **GRELL**.

"What, Grell." The butler said, annoyed.

"I WANTED TO SEE YOU WHILE I WAS WORK-WORK-WORKING!" He said, happily.

"Get out of my Manor, Grell…" Ciel said also annoyed.

"But I wanna see my Bassy~Darling!"

"Get out. NOW."

"Alright, shorty. YOU STILL OWE ME FOR THAT ONE DAY WITH THE DOLLS AND LIZZY BEING KIDNAPPED! YOU OWE ME A DAY WITH BASSY!" Grell said while leaving.

Ciel sighed, remembering that time.

"You, **what."** Sebastian growled.

"U-uh…. I had him work for me for a bit and I told him he could have a whole day with you…." Ciel said rapidly.

" **Why.** You know I _**HATE**_ that one Shinigami."

"I KNOW!"

-Afternoon-

"Hellooooooo!" It was a Blonde Haired reaper, Ronald Knox.

"Ronald, not now. I want a moment like on the 'S.S. Campania' …. With Bassy, of COURSE." Grell said.

"Eh, That would be fine for me, because I don't want to hold your weight, apart from your heels on the rails of the boat." Ronald said, grinning.

"I'M NOT THAT HEAVY! STOP SAYING SUCH MEAN THIINGS TO A 'LADY!' "Grell said, angrily. (Its funny 'cuz Grell Identifies himself as a woman, even though he is MALE.)

"Alright, Ma'am." Ronald managed to say. He then bursted into laughter, and the red-haired Shinigami yelling at him.

-END OF CHAPTER-

(My stories are so freakin cringy, yo.)


	8. Lizzy's visit (ONCE AGAIN)

Sebastian's bad day chapter 8

"Why are there so many souls behind the bushes?" Ronald Knox asked.

"MABYE BASSY FOUGHT THEM OFF, OOH! THAT'S MY BASSY! " Grell said.

A few days later…

"Goodbye, Lady Sullivan. Have a safe trip home." Sebastian said, closing the door in front of him.

"So, My Lord, what would you like to eat this evening?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." The stubborn child said.

"Oh dear, what will I make then…"

-Dinner-

"Alright, what did you make, Sebastian?"

"Once again, the Donburi bowl, Sir." Sebastian said, bowing.

". . . Alright."

-Next day-

"Bocchan It's time to get up." The butler said, annoyed by the three stupid servants.

Sebastian got Ciel ready and they heard knocking on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Ciel asked.

"Perhaps-"

"CIEL!" Sebastian was cut off by Elizabeth.

"LIZZY?! Where is Paula!? Did you sneak off again?" Ciel said.

"Yes, I don't know, and Yes!" Lizzy said happily.

"I will have Sebastian call your mother and tell her you are here with me. Okay?" Ciel asked.

"Alright!" Lizzy smiled.

End of chapter

(I will be making short chapters now :P)


	9. Oh no

S.B.D Chapter 9

When Sebastian calls Elizabeth's mother, He walked back into the drawing room

With sweets and tea on a silver platter.

"So….Will you stay a few days, or what." Ciel asked curiously.

"No…I just wanted to see you!" Lizzy said.

"Whatever."

At night….

"Master, are you alright…?"

"Y-yeah…just…feel like crap…"

"Perhaps you're sick…"

"Nonesense. Not again."

The next day, Ciel walks into his study in a peculiarly good mood….

Sebastian hears him humming a song from Melanie Martinez. From time to time, he sings a few lines

From the song. Sebastian walks in.

"Young Lord….Are you…singing…?"

"Yep!"

"Oh dear…."

He saw him as a ten year old again.

"We need to get you smaller clothes now…"

Sebastian takes Ciel to the clothes shop and buys him a small sailor outfit, and Sebastian supposes his other clothes that didn't burn down with the fire will fit him.

Sebastian was lucky that time. They barely fit him.

Then, he remembered. Ciel had a meeting with Queen Victoria at the manor the next day.

"Gosh darnit.." Sebastian whispered under his breath.

Elizabeth walks in seeing them.

"What happened to Ciel?" She asked.

"O-Oh! Lady Elizabeth, allow me to explain…"

And thus he explained.

"Ciel is SOOO CUUUTE!"

"Yes, I can agree, My Lady…But….We need to turn him back. He has a meeting with Queen Victoria tomorrow…..."

"Alright, Sebastian!"

The next day

"Young Master, It's time to get up…You have a m-….Oh my…"

CIEL IS A FLIPPING FOUR YEAR OLD!

"Why must my master enjoy this type of stuff."

Ciel didn't like it.

(Ciels P.O.V)

 _Bloody hell._ I thought.

Why must I be a pathetic child.

Oh well. It'll make Sebastian suffer.

 _OH WAIT! I HAVE A MEETING WITH THE QUEEN! HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO GO LIKE THIS?!_

Later….

(3rd person)

Ciel turns back to normal as Elizabeth is stroking his hair.

"E-eh?!" Ciel jerked awake.

"Yay! My fiancé is back to normal!"

"Move, Elizabeth…"

Ciel walks down the hall, looking for his butler, Sebastian.

"Sebastian? Where are you?"

He sighed. He needed to take this to drastic measures.

He took off his eyepatch, and said "Sebastian, I order you to get over here, THIS INSTANCE"

Sebastian walked up to him and took him to his room.

He picked out an outfit for him and then dressed him, like a butler is supposed to do.

After Queen Victoria leaves…

"That was tiring, just sitting and talking about another case…"

To be continued…

 **I'm sorry, I haven't posted more for a few weeks. I was VERY distracted with Amino. As I said, I am very sorry. I will probably write another chapter later today.**


End file.
